gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst News Openers Ever
WAVE: A female news anchor is swapped with Meteorologist * WHAS: * WLKY: WAVE3's John Boel appears in the Talent rejoins in the rival station. * WDRB: * KNXT: * WTAP: Entitled “WTAP at Five” a female anchor is dumped reading the news and the title card is playing throughout the newscast. * WSAZ: * WOWK: A substituted female news anchor is gunned a male anchor but the lady scared him and the Chief meteorologist. * WVAH: The female news anchor reads the news, but the male anchor reads slowly and scared by the lady, later she gunned her co-anchors with her Armalite. * WCHS: Same scenario, but the male news anchor is scaring reading the news slowing. * KFMB: Michael Tuck singing the news, but Kathleen Bade slaps him. * KSWB: * KGTV: Carol Lebeau and Hal Clement but Carol reads the news with Eyeglasses. * KUSI: Former KGTV Co-anchor Kimberly Hunt joins a male anchor, in the morning news teaser, Sandra Maas is joined by WISN Newsreader David Davis, but he refused to read the teaser. * KNSD: * WWLP: * WMAQ: * KING: Aaron Brown reads the KIRO Eyewitness Newsbreak on KING 5 Newsroom caused confusion that the KING5 Logo is in on KIRO Newsroom. * KVIA: KDBC anchor Susanne Michaels joins Gary Warner to the newscast, but Becomes a Steven Universe-themed newscast. * KTSM: A Latino news anchor reads the news in both English and Spanish. * WTMJ: Mike Gousha caught off-guard to the audience, A female voice-over from WCCO is saying the 10:00 pm news twice with a different set of news team. * KGMB: Leslie Wilcox invented her Social media accounts as well as the station’s Social media accounts. * WPVI: Rob Jennings shouts “Sunday Night” a many times, but he’s not Gary Papa. * KHON: Joe Moore changed outfits, then two news anchors replaced him due to Outfit change. * WLS: Mary Ann Childers becomes Vice Ganda for the 10pm newscast, but her co-anchors is stunned. * KYW: * WBBM: Arrested Corey McPherrin was not in the Talent rejoins as the anchors still right sided to the camera, a female anchor voiced like Bill Kurtis, and he reading the news on his voice. * WFLD: Robin Robinson refused WDTN/KPSP anchor Kris (Chris) Long to start the party, but he is closed up, he spelled “Kris” on the lower third graphics. * WCVB: Seen the skyline of Boston, but zooms out to the United States and the wrong logo of WCVB without a Newscenter 5 logo, then Natalie is reading the news but Chet still without blinking or speaking. * WRAL: A Black male news anchor is mistaken as a female anchor. * WTXF: A male news anchor is going crazy. * KHQA: * KFTY: A Executive commentaries the trio of anchors untouched. * WPIX: * WPSG: * WLVI: * WSBK: * WITI: This isn’t the 10pm newscast, a female lawyer, pokes fun on her client, then she playing violin at the courtroom , a anchorman still without blinking or speaking while the female anchor is reading the news. * KVEW: * KNDU: A anchorman (not a female in the rejoins) hostages the sports anchor. * KFSM: * WNEP: A female anchorman is not happy at the buzzer at 1:00pm, she is two seconds late. * KEPR: * KIRO: Steve Raible refuses KSBW Anchor Margo Myers to join the newscast. * WNYW: * WGN: List of Cast of Worst News Openers Ever Category:Television Category:Comedy Category:Newscast Category:Television newscast